Reunion, Meet the Oyoguis, and Biggest Fan
"Reunion, Meet the Oyogus, and Biggest Fan" Are the first three episodes of Season 1 of Lucy's Cartoon Pals. Reunion Plot: After not seeing each other, Elijah and Lucy has been reunited at last! Synopsis: It's just an ordinary day for Lucy. She is hanging out with Stimpy talking about how his friend, Ren, is doing. He says he's doing fine. And Stimpy was just wondering about Lucy's friends. And she says they're also fine, Although she hasn't seen that one friend in awhile. Stimpy wonders who is that friend. She tells him that her friend used to hangout with her, but for some reason, they split apart. And she was just wondering how that person is doing. Travel that friend's house, as he sits there, drawing his OC. And he was just think about his friend, Lucy. Ever since they split apart, although not all the time, he has been wondering about her. What she is doing right now. Then he goes outside to watch a film. When he goes to the movies, he notices a familiar person, it's Lucy! She was about to see a movie too, with Stimpy. And she gets the tickets for her and Stimpy. When suddenly, she sees Elijah. She then gasp in shock! Elijah and Lucy comes to each other and become really excited to see each other again. They talk about how they're doing, and becomes happy with each other. She then introduces Stimpy to Elijah. Stimpy and Elijah greet each other. Elijah then reveals to Lucy that she doesn't want to lose her again, and it turns out she feels the same way. He then smiles and then hug Lucy, And Lucy hugs back, and Stimpy is watching with a tear in his eye. Then, they goes to see that movie that they were about to watch, and they vow to never become separated again. Meet the Oyogus Plot: We have two new people coming to town, They're called, The Oyogus! Synopsis: Lucy is just having a walk on the sidewalk with Rocko and Meltus. She is talking to them about stuff. And then, Rocko then mentions there's two people that has recently moved to her town, and there names are Marina Oyogu and Malachite Oyogu. And Lucy's is interested in meeting them. The three then sees Marina and Malachite walking through the sidewalk. Lucy then greets them to her town. Marina and Malachite are pleased by the greeting. Lucy then tells them she wants to show them through the entire town. Marina then thinks in her mind about why she is hanging out with a robot and an animal. Malachite is honestly quite ok with that. He is also ok with Lucy showing them through the entire town. She then takes them through the entire town, and having fun with them. And when they go to a diner, Marina then notices Elijah, and she finds him attractive. She then goes to Elijah, and Elijah then waves at her, saying hey. Marina then stares at Elijah, then Malachite notices his sister with Elijah. She then goes to Marina, and takes her away from Elijah. And then Lucy apologizes to Elijah about what happened, and she then introduces them to the Oyogus. And he then greets them. Marina then says he's attractive. Elijah then blushes and hides under the table, a bit embarrassed. And then, the episode ends. Biggest Fan Plot: When Plankton founds out Elijah is his biggest fan, He takes advantage of him. Synopsis: Elijah haves a talk with Lucy about her Cartoon friends, and she then talkes about them. She says she has six cartoon friends. There's Rocko, Meltus, Grim, Stimpy, Norbert, and lastly, Plankton. Elijah becomes shocked, and says she isn't serious. But it turns out, she is. Elijah then geeks out because He reveals to her that Plankton is his icon, and says she's lucky that He is her friend. Lucy is shocked about this. She then takes him to plankton, and he becomes excited. Lucy then introduced Plankton to Elijah, who reveals to him that Elijah is his biggest fan. Plankton is shocked by this, and he thought about something. With a fan, he thinks he can manipulate them to do his evil deeds. Plankton then tells Elijah that they are gonna hangout. Elijah then faints excitedly. When Plankton then hangs out with Elijah. he makes Elijah do the Despicable deeds, Like punch a civilian, Blow up a movie theater, and steal from a doughnut shop. He doesn't do any of them, except the doughnut part. He steals the doughnut shop just because he loves to eat doughnuts, the glazed one importantly. Lucy sees that Elijah steals from a doughnut shop, and she is shocked and disappointed in him for doing that. Elijah then tells her that he did it because One, again, he loves doughnuts, and two, Plankton asked him to. In fact, he tells her that Plankton has been demanding him to do evil deeds, but he can't do it. Lucy is proud of him for not giving in to Plankton, and she tells Plankton that even though he's evil, he shouldn't manipulate his fans to do his evil deeds. Plankton realizes this, and apologizes, and then he crosses his fingers behind his back, revealing that he's lying to her. Elijah hands Lucy a doughnut, and she appreciates the doughnut, and then the episode ends. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1